


Joa sketch

by skiing_pelican



Series: A Winchester's life [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiing_pelican/pseuds/skiing_pelican
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sketch of my OC - Dean and Cas' daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joa sketch

**Author's Note:**

> A sketch of my OC Joanna Mary Winchester. She's Dean and Cas' daughter from the fic [it's a (new) Winchester's life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/525662/chapters/930543)  
> This is how I envision her to look when she's older (she's a baby in the fic). I think she'll get Cas' facial structure and mouth, and Dean's nose and eyes. She'll have dark, wavy hair and a light taint. I'll try to clean this up and color it, but that might take a while since my photoshop skills are less than satisfactory. I'm still a beginner in this whole art thing, and I'm not totally happy with her proportions. Her head seems to big and her body overall to slim. Then again, people look thinner at that angle...
> 
> I appreciate critique!
> 
> If anyone wonders, yes, that's the Samulet in her hand. Don't ask me why she has it... XD


End file.
